September 23, 2015/Chat log
Cfljony22 were did silly go *where where it at dough Rip Silly 2001-2k15 Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:06 Dragonian King yikes how long was i disconnected for 7:12 Loving77 3 years 7:15 Dragonian King oh so it's been a while sorry about that long time no see :D 7:15 Cfljony22 3 and a half actually 7:15 Dragonian King what have you guys been doing while i was gone 7:16 Cfljony22 Peep has made a career of ignoring me a good 64,290 a year not bad 7:26 Dragonian King wow where can i apply? 7:30 Cfljony22 the end of pi 7:30 Dragonian King peep where can i get the job of ignoring jony 7:31 Cfljony22 i think shes working double time 7:33 Loving77 lol 7:34 Dragonian King PEEP WHO DO YOU WORK FOR 7:34 Cfljony22 not sure who that lol is intended to 7:34 Dragonian King I WANNA DO IT TO TOO* 7:39 Loving77 go to "www.peepjobs.com" you can apply there 7:39 Dragonian King ok 7:43 Cfljony22 watch this lily is gonna join in 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 7:47 Dragonian King 3 2 1 7:47 Cfljony22 3 7:47 Dragonian King 2 1 (wizard) 7:49 Cfljony22 2 Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:50 Flower1470 what are you guys doing 7:51 Loving77 LILY 7:51 Flower1470 what 7:52 Dragonian King hi lily guess what 7:53 Loving77 do you think, for the Halloween contest at art class, I should draw spongebob as the haunted mattress or this: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2011-05-18-13h33m13s237.png 7:53 Flower1470 @Silly what @Peep Whatever you would enjoy drawing more 7:55 Loving77 also I have no idea what kind of background to use 7:55 Cfljony22 make it my face 7:56 Flower1470 @Jony good idea, that's horrifying 7:57 Dragonian King peep made a career out of ignoring jony and i'm considering applying as well 7:58 Flower1470 no seriously. like pumpkins. and little transparent ghosts. @Silly unfortunately, i'm too nice good luck tho 8:01 Dragonian King peep what's the salary again? 8:02 Loving77 $5 per hour Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:04 Dragonian King oof Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:05 Dragonian King i dunno about that it IS a pretty easy job though so i'll take i it* 8:05 Cfljony22 wait whats horrifying 8:05 Flower1470 8:55 Cfljony22 make it my face 8:56 Flower1470 @Jony good idea, that's horrifying 8:06 Cfljony22 YOUR CREDIT SCORE? OH 360 BACKWARDS CROSS MAP 345 TURN BACKFLIP MUM MUMMY GET THE CAMERA JOHN CENA 8:06 Flower1470 that makes no sense 8:06 Cfljony22 exactly 8:08 Dragonian King you know what else makes no sense 8:09 Cfljony22 your credit score? YOUR CREDIT SCORE? OH 360 BACKWARDS CROSS MAP 345 TURN BACKFLIP MUM MUMMY GET THE CAMERA JOHN CENA DUN DUN DUN DUNH DUN DUN DUN DUN YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW U CANT SEE ME MY TIME IS NOW 8:10 Dragonian King no i was gonna say how someone can get eaten by squirrels 8:10 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSRYfgY9wdI 8:13 Flower1470 good night guys Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:13 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWrpQ7aYgyk already? 8:16 Dragonian King time to say stuff she'll read because she stalks the chat logs 8:19 Cfljony22 shes still online aye now shes really pissed i mean mad this is why we cant have nice things silly Silly youve really gone and pissed her off geez m8 youve only gone and done it 8:36 Dragonian King no you did 8:40 Cfljony22 im not the one who mentioned the squirrles? 8:42 Dragonian King good point 8:43 Cfljony22 a little more than good now im having to pay :/ 8:45 Dragonian King she's not online though 8:45 Cfljony22 for you 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:48 Dragonian King i gtg, bye jony 8:49 Cfljony22 mhmm Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015